


Safe

by Caladran



Series: Fallout 4 Drabbles [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Rest, Short Story, guard - Freeform, raider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladran/pseuds/Caladran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaze  is on guard while Danse is sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is counter part, and originally planned, for "You're my cover" chapter 3 ending.

Fallout 4 Drabble   
Danse and Blaze

Blaze watched Danse drifting to sleep on the other couch. The battle with raiders was taken a toll on the paladin. Though, Blaze had noticed him being tired before they hit the raiders. Once Danse was asleep, the redhead went to the door, and set a tripwire – none gets to surprise them. He stood up taking his trusty pistol and combat knife, and walked to the desk that was against the wall. Sitting on it that way he saw in both Danse and the room where the door was.  
While watching sleeping Danse, a mixed sound of door creak and tripwire snapping made his head snap to the right. Hopping of the table, Blaze sneaked behind the door, and waited for whoever tried to catch them off guard. He had left his pistol on the table.

A tattooed raider crept in. Blaze allowed him to step in, but grabbed the raider by the arm. The raider winced in pain, and started to shout, but the redhead blocked his mouth with his hand. The intruder was strong so Blaze had to use all his will and strength to pin the raider. He had dropped the knife while struggling.  
Maybe this was a bad idea, but shooting would have waken Danse up.  
The raider was swift, and got upper hand. He slammed Blaze on the wall with a kick. The redhead groaned as his back hurt. He slid down the floor, gasping for air. The raider was onto him with his knife. 

“This is how you die, scum!” he said in rough voice, and charged. Blaze tried to cover himself with hands being scared, but the knife strike never landed.  
Blaze saw the raider dropping the knife, and his twisting in pain. In a short time, his body went limp, and fell on the floor.  
“You should have waken me up,” Danse’s soft voice said, as he offered his hand to help the redhead back on his feet. Blaze took the hand, and winced slightly as got up.  
“I didn’t want to wake you up,” he replied.  
“You need more training,” Danse realised, “Well, get ready to move out. It’s dawn soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos helps me to work for more. :)


End file.
